


The first good time

by Wallagen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, Cuddling, Eating out, F/M, First Time, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), a fuck ton of kisses, hinamiki, soft, tiddy eating, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallagen/pseuds/Wallagen
Summary: Step by step, she gets ready to soar away in his arms.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The first good time

They've never been this close before. There had been a few times where she had slept in his bed or on his lap from pure exhaustion, but this was the first time they had gone to rest together. This hadn't been their first kiss though, that was last week when she cried in his arms at the top of the Ferris wheel and he promised never to leave her. Since then, they had gone to school together every day on that forest path hidden from view, hand in hand until they had to part and go to their respective courses. 

Now she was alone with him in his home, far away from her own abusive one, feeling safe in his presence. Mikan normally hated being touched, usually setting off all alarms and calling to mind all the unwanted memories of being held in a lock, groped, stabbed or worse. But not now. All of that anxiety had disintegrated. A welcome change, yet still an alien feeling. The difference was that it was him. Hajime had done nothing but be patient with her, listen to her and provide her comfort and friendship, ever since their off-chance collision on the road to school, back when their third year started. Now, it soothed her to be in his arms, held and protected.

She still wasn't fully used to being kissed either. Every time he planted a peck on her forehead, her cheek, or god forbid her lips, her heart soared and exploded anew in a serenade of fluster, and the kind words of love that followed from him sent internal shrapnel of warmth and happiness bouncing throughout her body. Those kisses left her overwhelmed, yet consciously needy for more. She felt some guilt for feeling so demanding, yet another part of her felt contently deserving of such idealistic intimacy. Maybe she could forgive herself for that.

Perhaps that was why being half naked together and held by him wasn't making her feel particularly uncomfortable or flustered right now. She always thought that would be a privilege she'd never achieve. When their clothes had come off, she was initially scared, terrified even, that he would look at her bruised and scarred body with discontentment. Like a used, broken toy. But instead, he held back tears as he hugged her tighter than ever and told her how sorry he was that she had ever gone through something so terrible. It baffled her at first. She wasn't used to this amount of sincere sympathy. But when it began to set in how cathartic it was to feed her starving, bleeding heart with genuine affection and kinship, everything keeping her from crying collapsed and she clung to him with a desperate strength even greater than his. 

No, this was respite. She knew that in her heart for sure, despite never having felt it before now. It felt so good though. So good to have someone to go to, someone to _trust._ Someone she could throw herself at without any fear of estrangement or abandonment. Someone she could call "Hers."

She loved him, and he deserved to know just how much.

Slowly, she starts moving her hand down his back in a calm stroking motion that drew a long breath out of him. He then flinches when she traces his side all the way down to the edge of his boxers. As the implication hits him like a swimsuit filled with gravel, he swallows a lump and looks into her eyes with apprehension.

"You know, we don't... _have_ to do something." He says with a low voice, taking her hand and lightly brushing her knuckles. He tended to do that when she was anxious, and it usually helped a ton. "I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to."

"I-I know, and th-thank you, but... I do." She confesses with cheeks tinted rose. With a quick movement she wraps one leg around him and climbs his body, resting her hips on his. Now the only thing that kept their modesties apart were thin layers of fabric pressing against each other. Gripping the hand he held her with, she lets out a relieved, shaky breath. 

"I wanna try to... F-feel nice. T-together."

He suddenly sits up in the bed, shifting her to sit on his lap. "In that case, c-can I go first?" Now it was his turn to stutter. It was a little surprising from him, but she found comfort in knowing that he was just as nervous with this as she was. She nods, letting him take her back into his arms and turn her around to now lie beneath him. 

"Woah, hey." He quietly chuckled, flustered at the beauty staring into his own, wide eyes.

"H-hi!" She whispers back with an excited smile, though very much as flustered as him. As he moves around above her to shake the duvet off them, his expression suddenly gets more serious.

"Promise me, if something hurts, you'll say so, okay?"

She promises so by nodding twice, then shifts herself around a little to lay more comfortably on his pillow. The tension, as well as the rate of her heart, rises as he slowly leans in and their lips connect in the softest kiss they've ever shared. The anxiety all melts away in heartfelt bliss, and for the first time in her life she can tune out everything else in the world. They hold the kiss for a bit longer, until he breaks away and gives her a few more quick smooches before moving down to her jaw, then her neck. She quivers and pants as he works further down, every gentle touch a shot of dopamine. A part of her gets worried again when he reaches her disfigured torso, but he pays her many past wounds no mind as he kisses every inch of her indiscriminately. The scars did not matter, he loved her all the same. When he gets to where her heart is, he holds the next kiss for several seconds again, as his hands gently go under and around her back, grazing against the strap of her bra. Their eyes meet again, full of love and arousal.

"You can... take it off, i-if you want." She whispers, more timidly than she expected to be, yet still with an embarrassed, encouraging smile. 

"Do you want me to?" He asks. 

"...Yes." She nods, and his hands travel further inward towards the back and grabs on to the plastic lock that holds her bust in place. It takes a few seconds, and she briefly considers just showing him, but he finally manages to decipher the mysteriously intricate seal that is the hook of a bra and parts the fabric. As it comes off, his heart rate quickens at his first sight of her bare chest. They're big. Perky too. His self-consciousness suddenly reboots, and he feels guilty for gawking, but she doesn't mind. She's just happy that it's out of love and reverence. Reverence for someone he wants to gesture praise to. 

He kisses her heart again, slowly moving his lips more and more to the right. As he does this, he places a hand on her hip and then carefully traces up her side until he softly cups her right breast. She shudders when she feels a finger brush across her tit, and her breathing gets heavier when his mouth finally reaches its destination, planting yet another deeper kiss on her chest. He then waits a second before kissing it again, his lips opening wider to engulf and pleasure more of her. As his lips roll over her scarred skin and soft flesh, he moves his neck back and forth in a rhythmic tempo, whilst kneading the boob gently in a slow, circular motion. A quiet yelp flies out of her as his wet tongue rests on the nipple, with more moans following as he gives it a lick and lightly sucks it. Waves of sensual relief flow through her, the part he pleases being the gratifying epicenter that spikes for every stroke of his. It feels incredible, but never overwhelming. His movement is ardent, but patient. _Considerate._ His hand then moves aside, and he takes as much of it as he can inside his mouth, running his tongue over the surface in a slow, circular pattern before sucking again, now more passionately than before. 

Then, as gradually as he had begun, he slows down and stops, giving it a final kiss before starting to trace down again. He moves further back, almost running out of bed for his legs to lie on while she parts her own to invitingly make way for him. Once he reaches the lower half of her waist, he looks up at her again with those protective, handsome eyes of his. He needs to know if she really wants this. She responds with action, taking hold of the edges of her one-size-too-small panties and pulls them down her legs, baring her slit to him. 

It's okay, it's him. 

Apprehension immediately overwhelms him, she can tell it's his first time seeing one. She is his first, and that makes her feel whimsically romantic. He takes a deep breath before he finally descends with careful patience, "now or never" writ plain on his face. 

He leads by planting a kiss on her entrance. She gasps, barely able to stifle her voice from slipping out, but it breaks loose in a sharp gasp when he does it again. He looks up at her, partly worried he had done something wrong, but she assures him she is unharmed with a soft smile and gestures him to continue, knowing that he could never hurt her. She trusts him; another new feeling she finds herself enjoying. Her shoulders finally drop as she closes her eyes and tries to relax and lean into the pleasure. Yet another kiss hits, and she lets out a long, drawn out sigh, her whole body flooding with so many endorphins that she feels light. Heaven is his bed. She soars higher as his tongue parts her folds and enters, licking her privates with a cautious tenderness that she appreciates. He then goes a little further, now shifting between licking and kissing, as he makes out with her lower lips.

"A-... A l-little up..." She whines, and he obeys, licking upwards until his tongue strikes her most sensitive spot. Her back arches and her toes curl for a moment before she shudders and unwinds again in his care. His tongue then starts stroking in random patterns across her clit, testing the waters for what draws out the most pleasure from her. Suddenly, he hits a particular motion and her mewls hits an even higher pitch, like a plea for an incessant encore. He answers by grabbing onto her thighs and leaning forward, digging his tongue deeper and repeating the same flick faster, pushing her further towards the edge.

As his mouth moves meticulously like clockwork, her hand desperately reaches for his head and runs through his sweat-soaked hair, egging him on for more. _More_. A different, tingly feeling starts building inside of her, steadily rising by the second. She's getting close. She begs him to keep going, quietly swearing under her breath, which would catch him by surprise if his mind was in any other place besides devoted service. In a final, loud moan, her pleasure peaks and her body pulsates with catharsis, tightly gripping his hair to push him further inside. He messily laps up as much of her juices as he can while she rides her climax out, before he finally has to break away for air and she collapses on his pillow. Their heavy breathing paints the room in shared afterglow. 

Hajime finally sighs. His arms supporting him are shaking from pure exhaustion as he wipes his mouth with a hand, but a smile is on his face. He did good, he thinks. He made her feel good. Any sense of joy to him vanishes however when he hears her quietly sob. His heart starts tearing at itself, and he rushes up again to her.  
"Oh god, Mikan, no no no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" He stops, stunned when she takes hold of his face and interrupts him.

"N-no no, it's okay!! It's okay! I-I'm-..." She takes a deep, necessary breath, then swallows a lump. She smiles and shudders from the overwhelming sense of absolute relief that she's been feeling from this, her eyes swelling with tears she actually welcomed for a change. "I-I'm h-happy!! I'm h-happy that I could... finally feel good without... w-without feeling bad about it." 

His concern melts away and gives way for his own relief, he's so happy for her. To the point where his own eyes now start leaking, as they nuzzled their noses in pure, radiating bliss. He kisses her face, again and again and again, and he just won't stop showering her in smooches. And she hoped he never did. But he finally runs out of steam and collapses on her, nudging his cheek into her neck.

"I love you." He whispers right next to her ear. She holds him tighter still and responds with an affectionate whimper and a sniffle. They're both spent, physically and emotionally. They call it there for tonight, but she promises to return the favor tomorrow before the two drift off into sleep in a leg-locked embrace.

And in the moonlight, naked together with him, she finally felt that she was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy whats up lads, managed to hit that "at least one E-rated fic for christmas" goal and keep the streak going lmao. Hope you enjoyed this one. I wanted it to hit that thin balance between the soft, warm stuffand the deeper, intimate stuff. 
> 
> God I adore this pair so much. I hope y'all that read it do too. It's rare to find Hinamiki, but lately, it's been a bit easier! I hope this piece contributes a bit to that and boosts its growth a lil. 
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!! I hope y'all are having a wonderful holiday time. Catch you next time :]]


End file.
